CHEATER!
by Luckenhaft
Summary: Shouts out the sore loser. This is basicly my version of the quarter-final match between 'Ash', and Cameron. This has to be my longest one-shot yet. In other news Cilan makes a big announcement, Iris reasserts her fear of Ice-types, Bianca slaps Iris, Ash's Glalie shows up, some weirdo tips 'Ash' off about Cameron's Hydreigon, & Snivy pawns Riolu/Lucario.


**Luckenhaft: After watching episode 107 of the Black, and White anime this morning I decided that I was going to do what I think should have happened in that episode, and in the following episode.**

**TYL V2 Ash: I can't believe Cameron thinks that quarter-final battles are 5 on 5.**

**Luckenhaft: I can't believe Iris thinks Bianca is as dumb as Cameron is.**

**TYL V2 Ash: I can't believe that the guy who writes the anime now makes me look like a complete loser. I DEFEATED A FUCKING DARKRAI, AND LATIOS FOR PETE'S SAKES!**

**Luckenhaft: Quit screaming Ash. (Gibbs slaps Ash.)**

**TYL V2 Ash: Please take note that this rather short story was done by Luckenhaft who only did this not because he thinks the main character of the Black, and White anime should have defeated Cameron at the Vertress Conferance-**

**Luckenhaft: That poser can take a dive off a cliff into Sharpedo infested waters for all I care.**

**TYL V2 Ash: But because he wasn't satisfied with how the Unova league ended, and that if the 'poser' (LOL he is using air quotes.) had defeated Cameron he probably could have defeated Virgil, and then that Dino guy who showed up in that one battle club tournament earlier in the series.**

**Luckenhaft: But knowing the current director of the anime is a complete idiot, he probably would have just had Ash lose to either Virgil, or Dino.**

**TYL V2 Ash: I find it insulting the director thinks the only way 'I' (XD air quotes again.) could defeat Trip was if it was a 1 on 1 battle between Pikachu, and Serperior.**

**Luckenhaft: Let's just get on with the fic before the readers lose interest. (Mutters, "If they haven't already.")**

**TYL V2 Ash: Luckenhaft doesn't own Pokémon. If he did then the Black, and White anime wouldn't have sucked so much.**

* * *

**Vertress Conferance. (I'm not going to bother with whichever stadium the poser, and Cameron are battling at.)**

"Are you ready to see my Secret Weapon Ash?" Cameron asked smirking to his opponent in the Vertress Conferance quarter-final match as he held the ball to what was more than likely the strongest Pokémon on his team as his Riolu stood by his side with its arms crossed looking intently towards its opponents.

Ash kept quiet as he mentally prayed that what that guy had said about Cameron's Secret Weapon wasn't what he had been told it was. Pikachu stood by Ash, and did his best to keep cool, and not say or do anything that might tip that Riolu off.

"Does Ash seem a bit nervous, Cilan?" Iris asked as watched Ash subtly reach into his pocket, and pulled out a somewhat old-looking pokeball.

"Now that you mention it, Ash does look nervous." Cilan answered as he focused intently on the pokeball Ash took out.

"I wonder why he is so nervous." Stephan asked, and waited for someone to answer his question. Much to his ire though no one did as Cameron sent out his secret weapon.

"GO HYDREIGON!" Cameron screamed out for the entire world to hear as the mighty Dark/Dragon-type Pseudo legend of Unova took to the battlefield, and roared out in fury. Neither of them noticed Ash mutter under his breath, "Dang it. That guy was right."

Ash lowered his head, and chose to ignore whatever Cameron may have said as he raised the pokeball he had pulled out from his pocket into the air for all to see, and pressed the button on it that would call out the Pokémon he had Professor Oak transfer over from Kanto at the last-minute ago as he thought back to his earlier encounter at the hotel he was staying at for the Vertress Conferance with the strange guy who somehow knew about what was going to happen in this battle if he hadn't intervened.

"Forgive me." Ash whispered as the stream of white light that shot out of the pokeball slowly took a shape, and gained color.

* * *

**_- Flashback to whatever the heck it is called hotel a few minutes before Ash went to face Cameron. -_**

_"Hey kid!" Called out someone running up to Ash from behind. Ash had just called Professor Juniper, and had her send over some of his other Pokémon so he had the team he thought could beat Cameron._

_"Yes?" Ash responded turning to the strange guy in the trench coat that concealed most of his feature who also wore black sunglasses, and a hat that looks like the guy had swiped it from a Honchkrow._

_"Cameron's secret weapon is a Hydreigon, he thinks the quarter-finals are 5 on 5 so he didn't bring his Watchog, and his Riolu will evolve after it takes down your Unfezant, and gets smacked around by your Snivy." The guy said quickly as he swiveled his head around nervously looking to see if anyone else was nearby listening._

_'How does he know that stuff?' Ash asked himself mentally staring dumbly at the stranger who appeared out of nowhere, and was now revealing information that only Ash knew about what Pokémon he was going to use against Cameron not believing the first three things the guy said. Pikachu contemplated whether he should zap this weird guy who knew too much stuff he shouldn't have known._

_"It's true kid. You have to send Boldore, and Oshawott back to Professor Juniper, and switch for a different one." The guy continued taking Ash, and Pikachu's newfound stunned silence to be to continue._

_"Pignite ends up creaming Hydreigon who was tired from KOing Oshawott, and Boldore. Then he follows up by taking down Ferrothorn before getting KOed by Samurott. Pikachu then KOs Samurott, and Swanna. Then you switch out for Unfezant, and Cameron reveals that he thinks the quarter-final battles are 5 on 5. Cameron finds out they aren't, and sends Riolu out who Circle Throw punts Unfezant into the wall, and then follows up with Snivy. Snivy manages to do some significant damage, but all of a sudden Riolu evolves into a Lucario. I recommend you don't let that happen, and try to stop Pignite from getting KOed until Riolu is the only one left. Then Cameron's Lucario ends up pawning Snivy, and Pikachu. Cameron then loses to Virgil in the semi-finals who defeats Dino in the finals. Both of whom are opponents I'm certain you could beat." The guy finished panting exhausted after saying all of that without stopping. Ash, and Pikachu stared completely unsure of what to do now. Ash wasn't sure if he should just ignore this guy, and leave while Pikachu thought otherwise._

* * *

**Back to the future we go.**

Shortly after that guy had regained his breath he spent the next few minutes trying to convince Ash into sending Oshawott, and Boldore back. Then the guy now backed up by Pikachu convinced Ash into calling Professor Oak, (Who pointed out was very disappointed Ash had decided to not use any of his old Pokémon for the Vertress Conferance, and that most of Ash's Pokémon were even more sad about their trainer's stupidity, and cruelty for abandoning them at Professor Oak's ranch.) and having the renowned Pokémon Professor send over one of his other Pokémon.

Ash snapped himself out of his thoughts as his first Pokémon emerged onto the battlefield, and screeched as the temperature dropped a few degrees, "Glalie!"

"What heck is that!? A floating soccer ball?" Cameron asked out snickering to himself at the sight of the weird Pokémon not noticing that his Riolu narrowed his eyes, and that his Hydreigon suddenly started trembling.

Glalie on the other hand glared coldly at Cameron while Pikachu, and Ash frowned one of them having the desire to Thunderbolt Cameron, and the other was slowly losing the mixed feelings he had that what he was going to do to Cameron, and Cameron's Pokémon were wrong.

"I-Is Th-that a-an Ice-ty-p-p-p-e-type?" Iris asked in fear stuttering while scooting closer to a very uncomfortable Cilan.

"Looks like one." Bianca answered wondering what was wrong with Iris.

"Eep!" Iris squeaked as she suddenly flung herself into a now very uncomfortable Cilan's unwilling embrace. One would think that Kyurem-sama himself had shown up, and was demanding for Iris's blood with how terrified the aspiring Dragon Master was acting. Axew sighed a little bit embarrassed by his trainer's antics. While Axew himself is particularly fearful of Ice-type he has learned by now that Ice-types are just something you he had to deal with because no matter what Axew wasn't Arceus-sama, and so he couldn't rid the world of those Ice-types that girl Georgia seemed so fond of.

"Make the evil Ice-type go away Cilan! Make it go away!" Iris squeaked out as she nuzzled up closer to Cilan who promptly grabbed Iris by the shoulders, and...

"GET OFFA ME! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" Flung Iris from him, and into Bianca.

"WHAT!?" Stephan, Bianca, and Iris (Who snapped out of her state of fear for Ice-types.) called out shocked by Cilan's announcement.

Ash ignored his travelling companions, and friend, and rival's antics but not without wondering if _that _was why Cilan had accompanied Ash on his journey. Would explain a lot. (Somewhere a bunch of Cilan's fangirls who were reading this where either shouting indignantly, "HE'S NOT GAY!" or were shouting in joy, "YAY! HE IS GAY!")

"Let's get this over with Cameron." Ash said to his opponent who snapped out of his snickering at last.

"Prepare to lose." Cameron boasted as a rather out-of-place smirk came across his face that looked like it belonged to Trip, or Trip's Serperior.

"Glalie... Sheer Cold!" Ash called out as Glalie nodded, and smirked wickedly as he gained a cool grey aura. As if in response to Ash's call the temperature suddenly shot down as Iris flung herself bodily into Bianca who was a tad bit uncomfortable at having another girl hold her.

A series of seemingly unrelated events around the world followed.

Kyurem smirked to himself as he felt one of his fellow Ice-types was about to put a Dragon-type into a world of pain, the temperature dropped down to below zero, Cameron ordered out a Double Hit, Cameron's Hydreigon charged with his arm-like appendages glowing white, Iris squeaked in fear, Axew leapt into the safety of Iris's hair, Glalie exploded, a cold gray cloud enveloped the arena, Bianca forced Iris from her, Cameron's Riolu ducked for cover knowing it was too late to react, someone called Stephan by his name wrong, Stephan got annoyed by it, Pikachu pulled out a parka from nowhere, the guy who tipped Ash off smirked, Mewtwo nuked Viridian City, Giovanni somehow survived, so did Team Rocket, Misty's Psyduck started bashing his head into walls to get rid of his headache, Georgia smirked like Kyurem hoping that it was Iris who was on the receiving end of the Sheer Cold, somewhere Zekrom suddenly regretted zapping Pikachu back to loserdom, Thundurus hoped that he had gotten on Ash's good side for giving Pikachu a sizable amount of his own power, Meloetta wondered if she shouldn't have sealed off the power that Thundurus gave to Pikachu, Georgia's Vanilluxe smiled proudly that her son is living up to the legacy she had passed on to him that was passed onto her from her mother who had inherited the Sheer Cold from her father who inherited it from his father. (You get it right?)

These seemingly unrelated events were all part of one greater event that took place now. All in under a minute.

When the grey cloud that covered the arena dispersed at last, Glalie was floating in midair unharmed staring at the ice sculpture that was Cameron's Secret Weapon Hydreigon a few centimeters in front of him with one of its frozen heads outstretched towards Glalie.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, Glalie is the winner, Cameron send out your next Pokémon." The referee with the rather snazzy looking bow tie on announced.

Cameron quickly picked his jaw back up off of the ground, and recalled his Secret Weapon.

"Return Glalie." Ash spoke aloud as Glalie returned to his pokeball as the temperature slowly returned to normal.

"Go Pignite!" Ash declared as the evolved form of Unova's Fire-type starter emerged onto the battlefield.

Cameron didn't think twice to send out Ferrothorn. He should have thought twice.

"Ferrothorn use Pin Missi-" Cameron didn't get to finish as Ash ordered Pignite to use Flame Charge. Pignite complied as he was enveloped in a blazing fiery aura that quickly changed into real fire as the Fire/Fighting-type lunged at the Grass/Steel-type who contemplated using Pin Missile on Cameron for sending him out to fight an Arceus damn Pignite.

So it would make sense that the following few minutes would be about Pignite curb stomping Ferrothorn by either evading Ferrothorn's Metal Claws, and replying with Brick Break or unleashing a point-blank Flamethrower to Ferrothorn's face. The battle was mostly one-sided since Ferrothorn had the disadvantage, and Cameron didn't think to switch out.

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle! Pignite is the winner! Cameron send out your third Pokémon!" The referee in the somewhat cool looking outfit announced.

Cameron frowned a little bit annoyed Ferrothorn didn't win his battle as Ash recalled Pignite, and turned to Pikachu who nodded to Ash, and leapt onto the battlefield.

"Go Samurott! Put that mouse in its place!" Cameron called out as his starter Pokémon emerged onto the battlefield, and glared at Pikachu who didn't even flinch under the intense glare Samurott was throwing at him.

The battle went by just as quickly as the last one as Pikachu made short work of Cameron's Samurott with Quick Attack, Thunderbolt. While Samurott managed to land a few blows of her own on Pikachu. Pikachu finally felled the powerful fully evolved Water-type starter of Unova with Iron Tail.

Cameron was quickly becoming even more annoyed with his opponent who was overpowering his Pokémon with little difficulty. Cameron secretly hoped that his 4th Pokémon would be able to deal some real damage.

Ash on the other hand was thinking about whether or not what he was doing now was right.

"Go Swanna!" Cameron declared restraining his frustration that he was down to his last 2 Pokémon.

"Let's go Pikachu!" Ash called out to his own starter Pokémon who was a bit exhausted after having to subdue Cameron's powerful starter.

Pikachu turned to Ash, and gave him the thumbs up before smirking sadistically at Swanna who now wished she hadn't been captured by Cameron at Driftveil Bridge back when she was a Ducklett.

The battle itself had been rather difficult for Ash, and Pikachu as Swanna despite being at a disadvantage managed to score a few strong blows on Pikachu through Wing Attack, and Bubble Beam. Ash wondered why it was he, and Pikachu were having more difficulty with Swanna than they did with Samurott. Shouldn't it make sense that the starter Pokémon would be one of the strongest of Cameron's team?

After dodging another barrage of Plucks, Pikachu finally felled the frustrating (to him.) Water/Flying-type with Electro-Ball.

"DANG IT!" Cameron screeched out loud in rage, and frustration.

Ash felt a slight bit pity for his opponent as Cameron quickly snapped out of it, and recalled Swanna before turning to Riolu, "It's all up to you Riolu. You're the last one so you have to find some way to turn things around.

"What do you mean by, "It's all up to you Riolu?" You do know that this is a full battle." Ash said, and soon regretted it.

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A FIVE ON FIVE BATTLE! NO ONE TOLD ME IT WAS A FULL BATTLE! IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD HAVE BROUGHT WATCHOG!" Cameron screamed out loud as he began to panic, and started berating himself for being so foolish. Ash sighed wondering if he should just forfeit, while Stephan face palmed wondering how it is Cameron got this far, Cilan laughed awkwardly, Bianca sweat dropped, and Iris made some snide comment about Bianca not being that much smarter than Cameron. Bianca promptly slapped Iris upside the head for that remark.

Cameron snapped out of it quickly, and shrugged, "Then we will just have make sure to not lose, right Riolu?"

"Rio!" Riolu replied smiling confidently thankful for his trainer's confidence in his abilities determined not to lose. While this was going on Ash recalled Pikachu, and then sent Snivy out hoping that Cameron doesn't somehow get extremely lucky, and manage to take down all 6 of Ash's Pokémon.

Snivy stared at Riolu coldly waiting for the battle that would decide whether Ash would advance to the semi-finals would begin.

"BEGIN!" The referee announced.

"Snivy use Vine Whip!" Ash ordered as Snivy nodded as a pair of green vines shot out from her collar, Snivy then lashed out with the two vines, and started whipping Riolu with them repeatedly.

"Riolu, charge in, and use Circle Throw!" Cameron announced as Riolu nodded, and dashed towards Snivy before she could react, grabbed her, then turned on his back, and flung Snivy into the arena wall.

"Snivy are you okay?" Ash called out worried for his Pokémon as Snivy slumped down to the ground.

Snivy slowly got up off of the ground muttering a string of profanities in her native language before glaring angrily at Riolu who stood still smirking with his arms crossed under his chest.

"Use Leaf Storm, Snivy!" Ash called out.

"Vacuum Wave, Riolu!" Cameron screeched.

Snivy waved one of her arms, and unleashed a barrage of green leaves outlined in glowing light green, and fired the leaves at Riolu who retaliated by waving his arms, causing light blue wind to appear and surround him. Riolu then jumped into the air, crossed its arms and then opens them, firing the wind from around its body in the form of a shockwave.

The Vacuum Wave tore right through the Leaf Storm much to Ash's shock who was too slow to order Snivy to dodge. The Vacuum Wave smashed into Snivy, and kept going pushing Snivy back into the stadium wall, and finally dissipated after leaving a long horizontal cut across the stadium wall.

Snivy stumbled forward barely able to stand up anymore after taking a direct hit from the super effective Flying-type move. Snivy fell forward slowly as her eyes drifted close.

_'Pathetic.' _

Snivy's eyes snapped open all of a sudden, and she stopped herself from falling any further by slamming her hands onto the ground, _'She's wrong. I'm not pathetic. I refuse to let her win. I am strong now!'_ Snivy thought thinking back to the last words her previous trainer said to her before releasing her. Slowly Snivy got up off of the ground as a soft green aura surrounded her.

Snivy glared at Riolu as she marched back onto the battlefield, _"This battle is far from over. I won't stop, not until I have defeated you!" _Snivy declared as she felt the surge of power flow through her signifying that Overgrow has activated.

"Snivy use Vine Whip to grab Riolu, and through him into the air!" Snivy responded by lashing out with a pair of vines, and grabbing Riolu by his legs, and then dragging him towards her before suddenly swinging them up, and releasing Riolu up into the sky.

"Leaf Storm!" Snivy flipped around and started spinning her body on her tail while her nose was pointed to the sky. She then spun her body rapidly as the multiple green leaves with a shining green outline appeared around her body, and started spinning around Snivy in the form of a pillar. Snivy jumped into the air as the storm of leaves floated behind her. Snivy then fired the storm of leaves at Riolu who was helpless to defend himself as he plummeted into the Leaf Storm.

Riolu crashed into the ground in a heap, and was having a tough time getting back up.

"Before Riolu can get back up, use Leaf Blade!" Ash called out as Snivy nodded, and charged towards Riolu. The leaf at the end of Snivy's tail became surrounded by a green aura as she neared Riolu. When Snivy had reached Riolu she swung her tail around, and sent Riolu skidding towards the edge. A green trail of light was left behind in the wake of Snivy's Leaf Blade.

"Riolu Copycat!" Cameron screamed desperately as Riolu barely managed to get back up. Riolu became surrounded in a waving aura of light. Then in Riolu's eyes the events that had just happened suddenly started replaying themselves as if someone had hit the rewind button. The past events stopped replaying themselves right when Snivy's Leaf Blade had came at him. The waving aura of light that surrounded Riolu suddenly changed to green as his tail was surrounded in a wavy light green aura.

Riolu dashed towards Snivy ready to give the Grass-type a taste of her own attack. Ash would have none of that, "Use your own Leaf Blade!"

Snivy smiled before lashing out with her tail, and her Leaf Blade met with Riolu's Leaf Blade in a shower of green sparks. The two of them stayed that way locked in a standstill glaring at each other determined to not give the other an inch. It was thanks to Overgrow that Snivy won out in this brief struggle for dominance as her Leaf Blade knocked Riolu's Leaf Blade aside, and Snivy then swung her blade down on Riolu's head sending him into the ground face first.

"Vine Whip, Snivy!" Snivy extended her vines, and started whipping Riolu repeatedly with them.

"Riolu, Force Palm!" Faster than Snivy could blink she was struck hard in the chest, and sent skidding back a few feet by a huge yellow blast of energy. Riolu dropped to one knee panting heavily in exhaustion glaring at Snivy in anger. Then suddenly Riolu felt something within him snap.

Snivy glared back then widened her eyes as Riolu became enshrouded in a familiar light, _'Oh hell no!'_

"Snivy use Attract!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs hoping that would be able to stop the evolution.

Snivy only response was to wink at the mass of light that was slowly expanding, and taking a new shape. Then multiple light pink outlines of hearts with pink sparkles around them cames out of her eye, and darted towards the evolving Riolu. Just as the evolution was nearing its end the hearts then circled around the mass of light, and spun quickly. As they were spinning the hearts grew larger, and the light was beginning to fade away. When the last of the light faded away the hearts shrunk into Lucario's body. Before Lucario could howl his body started to glow light pink, his eyes suddenly turned into pink hearts, and one large heart surrounded Lucario's head before disappearing. The pink hearts in Lucario's eyes stayed behind.

"SNIVY! END THIS WITH LEAF BLADE!" Ash yelled out not waiting to see what happens when that Lucario snaps out of it. Snivy didn't need any further direction as she charged full speed towards the infatuated Lucario.

"LUCARIO YOU HAVE TO ATTACK!" Cameron's cries reached Lucario as he snapped out of his infatuation, and saw Snivy was charging towards him with her Leaf Blade ready to bring him down. Lucario quickly charged up an Aura Sphere thankful he had learned it during the evolution, and lunged his palm holding the small hastily charged Aura Sphere out at Snivy who leapt towards him, and swung her Leaf Blade down at him.

When their attacks met a shockwave exploded outwards from in-between the Overgrow boosted Leaf Blade, and the hastily charged Aura Sphere. For what felt like forever the two of them stayed like that trying to force each other back into losing the clash, but neither one of them backed down even when the very battlefield itself was starting to give out beneath them. Lucario tried with everything he could to strengthen the Aura Sphere with more energy, but he just couldn't get anymore energy to flow outwards. Snivy did everything she could to maintain the position she was in with her Vine Whip being used as supports for her knowing that if she were to make one wrong move she would lose.

Lucario was so focused on boosting the Aura Sphere that he didn't notice the ground beneath his feet started to cave in. What happened next went by so fast very few could have been able to see what happened. Lucario lost his balance as he legs lost the solid ground he was standing, and he slowly started to stumble forward. This managed to draw his attention, and broke his focus on the Aura Sphere he was trying to supercharge. Thus without Lucario focusing on maintaining the Aura Sphere's form, and constantly supplying it with energy to keep it in its meta-physical form it began to dissipate.

Snivy suddenly felt the Aura Sphere's resistance to her Leaf Blade weaken, and didn't hesitate to take the chance. Unlike Aura Sphere which requires constant focus, and control for it to maintain a physical form along with a steady supply of energy; Leaf Blade only needs to be supplied with a sufficient amount of energy for it to work. If you don't give it the sufficient amount of energy it won't work, but if you give it more than the sufficient amount then Leaf Blade becomes much more stronger, and it's cutting power is improved dramatically.

In what had to be barely even a few seconds Snivy super charged her Leaf Blade by basicly flooding her tail with every last ounce of power her Overgrow had given her. The soft green aura that surrounded Snivy's body started to ripple as it flowed into Snivy's tail, and cause it to change. The Leaf Blade lengthened, sharpened, extended, and finally it slowly began to slice through rippling sphere of energy that at the moment didn't deserve to call itself an Aura Sphere.

As the Leaf Blade finally passed through the now dissipating Aura Sphere, Lucario stumbled forward right into the blade's path of descent. A large round dome of green energy suddenly exploded outward over Snivy, and Lucario blocking everyone's view of how the battle ended. For a few minutes all was quiet as everyone waited impatiently wanting to know if this battle would continue, or end.

The round dome of green energy popped like a balloon, and left no cloud of smoke, or dust behind. Only Snivy who was slowly falling to the ground, and a Lucario with a massive cut starting from his stomach, and stopping at his forehead fell backward with his eyes closed. Snivy broke her fall by quickly extending her vines, and using them to stop herself from hitting the ground. Lucario landed on his back with an audible, 'thump' unconscious.

The referee blinked before he raised his flags into the air, and shouted out loud for all to hear, "Lucario is unable to battle! Since Cameron forgot to bring his sixth Pokémon, and Ash still has all six of his Pokémon the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The audience snapped out of their reverie, and broke out into a roaring applause for the mostly amazing quarter-final match.

Snivy slowly turned to Ash, and Pikachu then she smiled before falling forward to the ground unconscious. Ash quickly ran up to Snivy with Pikachu following after him.

Cameron for the most part was shocked beyond reason, and was now trying to figure out what had went wrong today that had cost him his chance to win the Vertress Conferance. As Ash had returned Snivy to her pokeball, and was making his leave for the Pokémon Center Cameron snapped out of it, and spoke the words only a sore loser would say, "CHEATER!"

Cameron would be none the wiser to how close to the truth that remark actually was.

Later that day Ash would face off against none other than the girl he had met shortly after leaving Nimbasa City whose Gothita had demanded that Ash trade his Scraggy over to her trainer because she (Gothita.) had developed a crush for in the semi-finals. Boy would Ash be surprised when Katherine had changed so much, and wasn't being bossed around by her Gothita. (Now a very powerful Gothitelle who isn't a demanding, selfish, manipulative bi- CENSORED.)

Ash would be even more surprised when just as he had thought he had won after taking down Katherine's Gothitelle, Minccino, Darmanitan, Sawsbuck, and Mandbuzz that he would be faced off against a Volcarona who has somehow managed to learn Fiery Dance. A move that signifies that a Volcarona has reached the maximum level of their power.

While this author thought that Ash didn't deserve to lose to a weaker trainer in the semi-finals he (The author.) did think that when he (The author.) saw Katharine in last weeks episode of the Black, and White anime that she had the potential to win the Vertress Conferance, and pawn Ash. Even though the author didn't recognise who she really was, and was only interested in her because she was the only girl who had made it to the top 8 of the Vertress Conferance.

Either way Ash learned a lesson about not holding back against weaker trainers, and assuming that just because you defeated a girl before that you can defeat her again. Luckily Katharine didn't bet Ash into trading Scraggy if he lost. (Much to Gothitelle's chagrin.) Instead she drugged, kidnapped, nailed him, and when she was done she threw him away like the 3 month old expired lunchable that I (The author.) accidently injested.

* * *

**Luckenhaft: That's a wrap. :)**

**TYL V2 Ash: You bastard. :(**

**Luckenhaft: I have met my father, all though I bet that if he had been there for me growing up that I would be a better romantic, and a real man.**

**TYL V2 Ash: I thought the reason you have problems with that stuff is because you're a coward when it comes to interacting with girls, and that you're a big sissy.**

**Luckenhaft: ... **

**TYL V2 Ash: ...**

**Luckenhaft: Ash... Just shut up, or I will kill you.**

**TYL V2 Ash: Aye aye idiot! (Salutes Luckenhaft while smiling goofily.) Read, and Review folks. Now I got to run. Have a Mew to catch. (Runs away quickly.)**

**Luckenhaft: Get back here! (Chases after Ash with Misty's old hammer.)**


End file.
